


Mr. Blue Sky

by redmyeyes



Series: Never mind, I'll remember you this way [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Fix-It, Fluff and Smut, Hair Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, bottom!Jared, top!Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:48:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29629344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redmyeyes/pseuds/redmyeyes
Summary: In which, show or no show, Jared and Jensen discover that they are somehow still miraculously, irretrievably tied together.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Series: Never mind, I'll remember you this way [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177022
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53





	Mr. Blue Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Because the morose, angsty mess that was "light up the sky" was crying out for a fix-it and I couldn't resist. Can be read as a standalone, but might be slightly helpful to have some context.
> 
> Unapologetic, unrealistic, fluffy pwp.

* * * * *

In hindsight, Jensen figures he probably should've known right from the moment they'd _wrapped_ that this fucked-up, obsessive, overly affectionate _thing_ he had with Jared wasn't going away any time soon.

He can't call it "friendship" – it had refused to be strictly bound by those lines ever since their very first day on set together – and "thing" works well enough, in Jensen's opinion, as accurate a description as anything else he could label it with.

But the moment they'd wrapped – final, for good, The End of All Things – wrapped and said tearful, heartfelt goodbyes to all the cast and crew, wrapped and then loaded all their shit into the back of a U-Haul and started the long road-trip down to Austin together, wrapped and this _thing_ between them just… continued, as if nothing had changed whatsoever, in _that_ moment, Jensen figures he should've known.

And in the weeks following, after they'd gone their separate ways – Jensen to LA for meetings and wardrobe fittings and Jared to vacation with Gen and the kids – after that, when they still couldn't stop texting and calling and checking in on each other, when they'd made every excuse to keep in constant contact, Jensen figures he really should've known by then.

And in hindsight, Jensen wonders why he'd ever thought it would be different. Wonders why he thought it would be difficult. Because, in hindsight, this _thing_ had slotted itself into place right from the beginning, Jared striking up an immediate, mile-a-minute conversation and Jensen just staring at him in fond bemusement, and ever since then, everything between the two of them had just clicked, perfectly and easily and so naturally that Jensen really can't understand why, in hindsight, he'd ever thought that something so minor as the ending of the show they'd both worked on for fifteen years would ever change that.

Because the mile-a-minute conversations had never ceased and the fond bemusement was still ever-present. And here, nearly a year later, a year after what should have been "The End", walking into Arrivals in Boulder, Colorado, and feeling unexpectedly giddy at just the _sight_ of Jared and his tall, lanky frame, Jensen knows without doubt that this _thing_ is never going away.

"Yo, Acks," Jared calls, waving, and Jensen rolls his eyes. As if he'd ever _miss_ Jared, towering a head above everyone else in the crowd.

He shuffles over to Jared, duffle heavy on his shoulder. "Seriously didn't have to pick me up, man," he says, grinning, pulling Jared in for a quick hug. He steps back and eyes Jared, just drinking in the sight of him for a moment – those gorgeous multi-hued eyes sparkling with joy and excitement, body practically vibrating with barely-contained energy – and feels bowled over with love and affection. "It is _really_ fucking good to see you though."

He wants desperately to pull Jared in for a kiss, but he's wary of the crowd milling around them. They aren't exactly public yet, divorce lawyers still endlessly hashing things out for both of them. Jensen feels a sudden rush of gratitude for Danni, who, after weeks of tears and gut-wrenchingly honest conversations between the two of them, had been unexpectedly on-board and supportive of the whole situation. But lawyers gotta get their due, and their finances and custody arrangements aren't exactly easy to untangle after all this time, and so it had dragged on for months and months.

So he's wary, but his need to touch Jared has him nearly bursting out of his chest, and he's pulling Jared after him quickly with a "let's get the fuck out of here, man" thrown back over his shoulder. 

Jared laughs, catching up to him and slinging an arm easily around Jensen's shoulders.

"You _are_ eager," Jared teases.

"Shut the fuck up, it's been _weeks_ ," Jensen complains. "Let's just get to the car. Tell me you haven't parked miles away."

"What do you take me for?" Jared asks, eyeing Jensen with a glint of dark heat in his eyes.

Jensen licks his lips unconsciously. Despite Jared's long strides, they cannot get out of here soon enough.

* * * * *

Somehow they make it to Jared's car without mauling each other. But the second he's thrown his bag in the trunk and climbed in the front seat next to Jared, he's pulling Jared in for a heated kiss, hand running through his unfamiliarly short hair. 

"Fucking missed you, Jay," Jensen husks into Jared's mouth.

"Mm," Jared acknowledges, biting Jensen's lower lip. "Likewise."

Eventually, Jensen pulls back slightly, hand still running wonderingly through Jared's hair. "Christ, I still can't get over this haircut. It's so fucking…"

"Weird, yeah," Jared laughs, interrupting. "Hasn't been this short since season one."

Jensen threads his hand through the shortened strands, tugging experimentally. "No, but that was… floppy-haired kid. _This…_ " Jensen tugs again, and sees Jared's eyes darken with lust in response. "This is _so…_ " He shakes it off, pulling his hand back. "We've gotta get to that cabin, man, come on."

They've rented out a cabin in the Rockies for the week, quick intermission between shooting schedules. It's not exactly easy to plan these things out, to make their schedules align, and Jensen wants to savour every moment they have together, certainly doesn't want to start off their whole week with a quick-and-easy handjob in the car. So he pulls back, tries to contain himself as Jared drives, feeling as desperate and giddy as a goddamned teenager. 

He can't quite stop the light touches though, hand skating on Jared's thigh, sneaking back into his hair, massaging the back of his neck, and by the time they pull up to the cabin forty minutes later, he's satisfied to note that at least now they're _both_ desperate for it.

As soon as they're through the door, _falling_ through it in a desperate tangle, Jensen kicks it closed with his foot, spins Jared around and slams him into it, both hands twining through his hair. He yanks Jared's head back, wanting to get his mouth on that long, long neck, and Jared just groans out a "fuck, Jen," in response.

"That's the, fuck, the idea," Jensen growls into his neck. 

Jared catches Jensen's face in both hands and pulls him in – Jared kisses like he's two seconds from devouring Jensen's face at all times, which Jensen can't honestly say he _minds_ – and then Jared's hands are skating up his sides, under his shirt, pushing up the fabric until Jensen's forced to break the kiss, just long enough to shuck his shirt off and toss it aside. He yanks Jared's shirt off too, while he's at it, and then has to pause, startled and deeply appreciative, taking in the sight of Jared's lean muscled chest, stupid perfect hair now disheveled and falling into his eyes. "Jesus, nice," Jensen says.

He shoves Jared against the door again, trying to get his mouth on all that newly-bared skin and rapidly succeeding. And then there's some kind of frenetic leg-humping thing going on, and it takes a second for Jensen to realise that what Jared's _doing_ is stepping out of his shoes, and he kicks his off too, twisting his hips into Jared's in the process.

"Christ, Jen," Jared groans out breathlessly, "we gonna do this right here?"

Jensen moans in response, hasn't felt this horny and desperate since he was a teenager, but as much as the idea appeals to the growing caveman inside him… "C'mon, bedroom," he rasps out, tugging Jared forward by the belt loops of his jeans.

It's a wonder they even manage to make it there, mouths never leaving each other, hands groping and sliding on skin, bodies twisting around and slamming back into the hallway walls several times along the way.

As soon as they're through the bedroom doorway, Jared pushes Jensen against the wall and drops to his knees, opening the fly of Jensen's jeans and shoving them down his thighs quickly, taking his boxers along with them. His mouth is on him instantly with wet, hot suction, and Jensen moans, his head slamming back into the wall, hands again raking through Jared's hair and holding him there.

He chances a glance down through half-lidded eyes, and Jared is somehow _smirking_ up at him, his mouth full of cock. 

"Fuck, Jay," he groans, hips stuttering forwards, "so fucking hot."

Jared just holds himself there, hands tight on Jensen's hips, so Jensen tries another experimental thrust, fingers tightening in Jared's hair. Jared moans around him, eyes falling shut, and the sound is like lightning sparking all through Jensen, and he thrusts into Jared's mouth again unconsciously. Then he's fucking Jared's mouth in earnest, tugging hard on his hair, and Jared just takes it, moaning around him and doing something deliciously wicked with his tongue on every stroke.

Too soon, way too fucking soon, Jensen can feel the familiar rush of heat coiling tight, and he pulls Jared off him with a wet, sucking pop. Jared looks dazed, fucked out, as if he was getting off on this just as much as Jensen, and already he's diving back in to bite on a hipbone and mouth along his length. 

"Christ," Jensen moans. "Jay, not gonna last, you keep this up." And before he has time to process anything, Jared's standing up and kissing down into his mouth, devouring him.

Jensen can taste himself on Jared's tongue, and he moans in appreciation, suckling his tongue and chasing the taste until there's only the familiar taste of Jared left.

He pushes Jared backwards, and Jared laughs, falling breathlessly down on the bed as the edge of it catches the backs of his knees. Jared scoots backwards on the bed, lifting his hips up enough to shove his jeans and boxers down, and Jensen graciously helps him, tugging on the pants legs after kicking off his own jeans. 

Jeans off and thrown aside, Jensen takes a second to take in the sight of him – those impossibly long legs, heavy cock falling to the crook of his hip, muscled torso and broad shoulders under expanses of smooth tanned skin – and he feels a rush of heat at the sight, heat that's reflected back to him in Jared's eyes.

"Jesus Christ," he says in appreciation, skimming his hands up Jared's ankles, shins, thighs, "how'd I get so fucking lucky?"

"How'd _we_ get so fucking lucky," Jared corrects breathlessly, as Jensen mouths the crease of his thigh.

Jensen pushes a knee up and wide, spreading Jared open, and then he swipes the flat of his tongue over Jared's tight hole without preamble. Jared shudders out a breath, hands coming to Jensen's hair as Jensen works him open with his tongue. He pushes a finger inside, then two, scissoring him open as he tongues between his fingers, licking the rim then pushing in deep, tasting every inch he can reach. It's not long before Jared is making high, keening sounds above him, and after a final twist and swipe over Jared's prostate that leaves him shuddering, Jensen pulls back, wiping a hand over his face.

"Lube?" he asks breathlessly.

"Fuck, uhm, jeans pocket, I think," Jared says, twisting around and reaching over the side of the bed for wherever his jeans have ended up. 

Since it's right there in front of him and all, Jensen bites hard on the flesh of Jared's ass, prompting a yelp and wiggle of his hips from Jared. Jared fishes around down there for entirely too long though, so Jensen figures he must not mind it all that much, and continues to bite and lave with his tongue until he gets bored, slapping Jared's ass impatiently. "You gonna spend all day down there, or what," he growls out.

Jared pops back up again, grinning, tube of lube dangling between his fingers, and tosses the bottle at Jensen. Jensen catches it without thought, snapping open the top and letting the warm viscous liquid drizzle over his fingers. He fucks his fingers into Jared again quickly, spreading the lube as deep as he can, then fists himself slick and lines up, pushing a hand behind Jared's knee.

They don't need to go slowly anymore, Jared's body already used to the stretch of him, and Jensen pushes in deep, bottoming out in one smooth motion. He groans into Jared's mouth, rocking into him as Jared's legs come up to wind around his back. And then they're in sinuous, synchronised motion, falling into an easy rhythm, and the taste, the smell, the _feel_ of Jared is all around him, long limbs holding him in place, velvet heat of him clenching around his cock, and he can't get enough, it will _never_ be enough, moaning open-mouthed as Jared swallows down the sounds and their rhythm picks up speed. 

Jared's making these throaty little sounds into his mouth, somewhere between a gasp and a whimper, and it's driving Jensen fucking _insane_ , Jared's body rocking back into his with every thrust, begging for more, _demanding_ more, harder, faster, and Jensen's never had it so good, never been with _anyone_ able to take it so hard, take everything he has and _still_ beg for more.

He shoves a hand between them to grab at Jared's cock, jerking him in counterpoint to the rhythm they've built up, and Jared seizes up, moaning out Jensen's name brokenly and spilling hot and wet over Jensen's hand. Jensen coaxes him through it, fucking in deep and grinding his hips, hand squeezing Jared's cock as it goes slippery with come, and he can't hold himself back anymore, Jared squeezing tight and perfect around him, and he gives one last deep, shuddering thrust, eyes clenching tight, teeth sinking into Jared's throat as he comes hard.

"Fucking hell," Jensen groans brokenly, rocking himself through the aftershocks. He swipes a hand through Jared's sweaty hair, pushing it back off his forehead, meeting him open-mouthed for a sloppy, languid kiss.

He eventually pulls back, fucked and sated, and sees the same look reflected back at him in Jared's eyes, and he nips in again for another kiss, grinning. He slides out of Jared slowly, shuddering, and collapses on his back, searching blindly around on the floor for a pillow.

Once he has a pillow shoved underneath his head, Jared rolls bonelessly on top of him, and Jensen's arms come up automatically to wind around him, despite the heat and sticky sweat he's blasted with as a result.

"Need a shower, Jay," he says groggily, one hand coming up to twine through Jared's hair.

"Mmhmm," Jared agrees drowsily, long leg pinning Jensen's hips, hand stroking over his chest, his shoulder, down his arm, "soon's I recover."

Jensen can't well argue with that, can barely even _move_ , so just grunts out a sound of acknowledgement instead.

Then Jared is lifting his head off Jensen's shoulder, his eyes soft and full of love as his hand comes up to cradle Jensen's jaw. "Welcome home, Jen," he murmurs, kissing in slow and sweet.

And it's not… they've never even been to this cabin before, but Jensen knows what he means anyway, because anywhere Jared is has _always_ been home. 

And in hindsight, Jensen doesn't know why he'd been so worried, so _scared_ – he can admit that now that it's passed – because this _thing_ with Jared… not only is it never going away, but it's also been worth every single second of fear and misery. Because this _thing…_ it's _everything_.

"Yeah," Jensen echoes softly, "welcome home."

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah... Jensen totally has a thing for Jared's new haircut.
> 
> Title taken from the song of the same name by Electric Light Orchestra. Series title taken from a line in the same song.


End file.
